Online casinos enabling players to place wagers in casino games provided therein are generally known. In a conventional online casino, multiple players are typically connected with one another over the Internet to engage in casino games through client computing platforms associated with the multiple players. Some online casinos may enable players to wager real-word money on the casino games, while some other online casinos may enable players to wager virtual money on the casino games. Outcomes of a given casino game in a conventional online casino are typically determined by a pseudorandom number generator (PRNG). For example, a PRNG may be employed to determine the order of the cards in card games, the outcome of a dice roll, and/any other types of outcomes of the given online casino game.
Streaming video content over the Internet to a client computing platform is generally known. The amount of data required for streaming particular video content typically depends on the length and/or the streaming quality of the video content. Bandwidth for streaming video content to client computing platforms is typically provided by Internet service providers for a charge.